A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates primarily to delayed self closing valves which are primarily used in conjunction with a faucet housing. More particularly it relates to valves that use a controlled bleed of air to permit a spring to close the valve.
B. Description Of The Art
Metering valves for faucets are well known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,292, 1,513,830, 1,857,363, 3,376,013 and 3,933,337. Unfortunately, the prior art metering valves typically employ multiple passageways (or valving systems which employ two or more different components such as a needle valve in combination with an air valve) to control air intake and release. This unnecessarily increases the cost of manufacture and repair of the valve. Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for a simplified air valving system for a metering type valve.
Also a need exists for a metering valve which is of a cartridge type so as to be easily connected or disconnected from a faucet housing as well as a faucet metering valve which itself can be easily assembled or disassembled.